Super Princess Peach 2: Power Princesses
About Super Princess Peach 2 is the sequel to the 2005 title Super Princess Peach. It was released for the Wii U and a Nintendo Switch enhanced remake of the game was released two years later. This game is also a crossover from the TLOZ series, with Princess Zelda being featured as a playable character after you beat the second and final bonus world, Hyrule. Similar to the first installment, players control Peach and her umbrella Perry and Peach can still use her vibes to attack. This version however introduces Princess Daisy as Player 2, Princess Rosalina as Player 3, and Pauline as Player 4, and the Nintendo Switch version features Toadette as an unlockable character to play as who can transform into Peachette. Both versions also feature these unlockable characters: Birdo is also unlockable once you clear World 5. A Sprixie Princess is unlocked when you beat World 7. Princess Zelda is unlocked once you beat the second bonus world, Hyrule Plot This version does not take place on Vibe Island, but instead in a new kingdom known as the Toad Kingdom. The Toads had just finished working on it as a new neighborly kingdom to the Mushroom Kingdom. However Bowser invades the kingdom, conquers it and also captures Mario and Luigi, and other Toads, along with many Yoshis too and other inhabitants of the kingdom. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline know that they must do something to stop this. Perry, Peach's umbrella also agrees to help. Worlds Along with the new Toad Kingdom, Bowser has invaded many more kingdoms that the princesses work together to fix. ''' '''World 1- Sarasaland Princess Daisy's world in which you play through all four kingdoms, Birabuto Kingdom, Muda Kingdom, Easton Kingdom and Chai Kingdom, all playing two levels from each kingdom. The final boss is Tatanga. ''' '''World 2- The Galaxy You go through many of the galaxies that Princess Rosalina owns such Gusty Garden Galaxy and more. The final boss here is the Honey Queen, who Bowser turned evil. World 3- New Donk City This is Paulines world. Bowser has invaded her city and you go through many of the parks and attractions that Bowser has invaded. The final boss here is the evil Centipede. World 4- Isle Delfino The place has once again been invaded and grafited by the mischievous Bowser Jr. The final boss here is Mario's evil doppelganger Shadow Mario (Bowser Jr.) World 5- Dinosaur Land The Yoshis world has been invaded and Bowser has captured many of the Yoshi species, including Yoshi's beloved girlfriend Birdo. Many Yoshis here help you throughout the levels. Once you beat the final boss Kamek, Birdo is unlocked as a playable character. World 6- Vibe Island Returning from the first installment, Vibe Island has been invaded by an Evil Wiggler. You must restore peace to the island and beat the final boss Wiggler. World 7- Sprixie Kingdom The Sprixie Kingdom has returned in this game where, all the Sprixie Princesses have been captured again, as well as the Sprixie Queen. You must work together with the Sprixies and rescue them. The final boss here is Boom Boom and Pom Pom. The green Sprixie Princess is unlocked as a playable character once you beat this world. World 8- Toad Kingdom The final main world. Once you beat the evil Bowser, Mario and Luigi are now saved as well as the Toads and you have beat the main game. Peace now returns to the new Toad Kingdom, and Bowser has now been defeated, as long with all of the minions that he has worked with. Mario and Peach also share a kiss in the ending credits, as well as Luigi and Daisy. Bonus World 9- Mushroom Kingdom The first bonus world which is Peachs world. Once you have beat all the levels and collected all the Purple Coins in this world, you unlock Hyrule. Bonus World 10- Hyrule The kingdom has been invaded by the evil king Ganondorf. Go through the levels, beat the evil king, and Princess Zelda will then be unlocked as the final unlockable character. Special Abilities Each of the playable characters have special abilities. Peach- Has the ability to float. Daisy- Can perform a double jump. Rosalina- Can use a spin attack to attack enemies. Pauline- Is a very speedy character. Birdo- Can spew eggs at enemies. Toadette- Can transform into Peachette. Sprixie Princess- Has the ability to fly for a short amount of time. ' Princess Zelda- Can teleport to a short distance and can transform into her alter ego Sheik.' 'This game features all the Mario power-ups that have ever existed, with all of them being unique to each world. ' Development in Early 2013, Super Princess Peach 2 was announced to be in development by Nintendo. More gameplay footage was released in E3 2014. Nintendo also announced the release date to be January 21, 2016, but this was later postponed to April 20, 2017. The Nintendo Switch enhanced version was announced by nintendo in E3 2018 and was released on May 2, 2019. The game is a reboot of the Princess Peach franchise. = Trivia * This game brings back many old kingdoms and places that have been in previous Mario games. * It is the first reboot of the Princess Peach series. * A third installment is in development, featuring more playable characters and new locations and worlds. * A live-action film adaptation of the movie is set to be released in 2021. Category:Video Games